


Гравитация, бессердечная ты сука

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз работает с космическими кораблями, но никогда не летает. Даже чуть-чуть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гравитация, бессердечная ты сука

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

Чарльз не летает. Так вышло, что он не летает — никогда. Он ходит между модулями, водит пальцами по их гладким блестящим бокам, даже разговаривает с ними иногда. Мысленно.

Но не летает.

В Центре Космических Путешествий — в «летучке», как его ласково зовут свои, — работается хорошо. У Чарльза есть чистый офис, вся необходимая техника, всё время в мире и бесплатные обеды. По вторникам можно ходить на занятия сальсой, а по пятницам — на соревнования по боулингу. Рейвен так и делает, например, и Чарльз улыбается — его сестра счастлива, и он счастлив вместе с ней.

Пусть у самого Чарльза с танцами не сложилось, зато Рейвен отлично двигается и к тому же легко выбивает десять из десяти кеглей. А ещё Рейвен летает. Она даже вне работы гордо носит форменный шейный платок стюардессы и маленький значок с названием модуля, к которому прикреплена. «Мистик», её модуль, совсем небольшой, рассчитан на двадцать пассажиров, а издалека кажется игрушечным. Он и вблизи не впечатляет, но Рейвен всё равно ласково улыбается ему. В «летучке» любят свои рабочие места, особенно когда это космические корабли.

Рейвен говорит «Мистик», а Чарльз говорит «летательный аппарат модели М, серия шестьдесят восемь, рассчитан на краткие полёты с целью доставки пассажиров на орбитальные базы; не предназначен для выхода за орбиту Земли; не использует технологию искривления пространства». 

Чарльз Ксавье — старший научный сотрудник, и у него тоже есть значок, только с буквами «О» и «Р» — отдел разработок. Шейный платок ему не положен.

Чарльз любит наблюдать, как собирают новые модули. В цехе вдоль стен — куча лестниц и платформ, очень удобно. Чарльз смотрит сверху: робот, больше всего похожий на десятипалую руку, скрепляет детали. Это будет устройство квантового искривления — среди техников и пилотов просто «кривляка». «Кривляку» нужно собирать бережно, человеческим пальцам не доверяют. Чарльз сам так писал в рекомендациях, это он разрабатывал нового «кривляку» — он и ещё один помощник. Талантливый парень, но пока стажёр — устроился на работу совсем недавно. Чарльз подумывает досрочно взять его в свою команду, не дожидаясь окончания испытательного срока. Генри Маккой ему нравится, а ещё он нравится сестре Чарльза.

Чарльзу машет рукой оператор цеха, и он улыбается в ответ. Он понятия не имеет, кто это, но в «летучке» так принято — здороваться со своими.

В «летучке» много чего принято: под завязку заправлять модули без «кривляк» топливом и сэндвичами, играть с коллегами в настольные игры за обедом, звать друг друга на «ты». Это поднимает корпоративный дух, помогает чувствовать себя на работе как дома. И это замечательно, и старший научный сотрудник Чарльз Ксавье чувствует, что не имеет права ронять голову на руки.

Он смотрит на столешницу сквозь пальцы. На сенсорной поверхности ровно горят формулы. Справа над ней парит 3D-модель «кривляки».

Ещё в «летучке» принято хоть раз слетать в космос. Многие мотаются на орбитальные станции на выходных, кто-то выбирает обзорные полеты вокруг Солнца.

Чарльз не летает никогда.

 

— Что это, дорогой? — Шэрон Ксавье смотрит на сына мутными глазами. Ещё только пять вечера, а она с трудом сидит ровно.

— Моя разработка для школьной ярмарки, — Чарльз демонстрирует ей аккуратно выполненную модель скафандра. — Он полностью действующий! Будь я пилотом, я смог бы в нём выйти в открытый космос...

— Тебе нельзя в открытый космос, дорогой, — мягко напоминает мать и с третьей попытки закуривает. — И в закрытый, думаю, нельзя, — добавляет она, глядя поверх плеча Чарльза. — Ты помнишь, что сказал доктор.

Улыбка Чарльза немного блёкнет, исчезает из уголков глаз. Его должно было бы раздражать, как мать разговаривает с ним, он давно не ребёнок. Но ему только жаль.

— Я помню, — отзывается Чарльз и невольно трёт грудь слева.

Ему в космос, может, и можно. А его сердцу — нет, не выдержит.

«Даже на чуть-чуть нельзя?» — спрашивал он у врача тогда ещё с детским непониманием.

«Даже на чуть-чуть».

 

— Ты идёшь сегодня? — сегодня пятница, а значит, поход в боулинг. Рейвен как раз напоминает об этом, заглядывая в просторный кабинет.

— Я немного задержусь, — улыбается в ответ Чарльз, когда отрывает взгляд от голограммы.

— Ребята будут недовольны, — тянет сестра, — ты рассказываешь шикарные истории, особенно если тебе пива налить!

Чарльз смеётся.

— Я приду, как только освобожусь, — обещает он и возвращается к голограмме.

Ему не стыдно за то, что он соврал. Скажи он правду, на него обрушилась бы сестринская забота. Рейвен непременно потащила бы его в боулинг, потому что была бы уверена, что ему необходимо развеяться. И «развеивала» бы она его ещё с неделю. Чарльз был сам виноват: когда Рейвен грустила, он делал именно так. Занимал её сутками, заставлял смеяться. Но самому ему этого хотелось меньше всего.

 

— Долго?

— Понятия не имею.

Они лежат в постели и смотрят на звёздное небо. Точнее, на его проекцию на потолке спальни Чарльза. Пилоту Эрику Леншерру предстоит направить модуль за пределы Солнечной системы, и он понятия не имеет, когда вернётся из экспедиции. А пока он гладит тёплое плечо Чарльза, который устроил голову у него на груди.

— Я могу быть старше тебя, когда ты вернёшься, — Чарльз трётся щекой о грудь Эрика. Тёплое дыхание касается кожи, это отвлекает, и Эрик закрывает глаза. Перед глазами всё равно звёзды.

— Какая разница? Ты будешь выглядеть как несовершеннолетний всё равно, — фыркает Эрик, и они смеются.

— Это должен был быть ты, — тихо говорит Леншерр через несколько минут. Чарльз отрицательно мотает головой. Эрик стал пилотом просто потому что так сложилось. Чарльз же мечтал об этом всю жизнь, и Эрику кажется, что так было бы справедливо.

— Не надо, друг мой, это пройденная тема, — убедительно врёт Чарльз, чтобы Эрик не волновался.

Утром они оба стоят перед модулем в служебном ангаре. Чарльз — лицом к нему, Эрик — спиной. Из служебных ангаров запускают только исследовательские модули, никаких туристов. Кроме персонала, сюда никто не допускается. На Эрика и его «Магнето» смотрит всё руководство «летучки» и старшие сотрудники. Генри не допустили к запуску, хотя Чарльз просил за него.

— Удачи, пилот Леншерр.

Эрик салютует двумя пальцами, и шлюз модуля разгерметизируется, открывается. Видно, что внутри всё залито холодным, чуть приглушённым светом.

— Удачи, Эрик, — шепчет Чарльз, когда ловит его взгляд. Он видит, как Эрик смотрит на его губы, и специально медленно облизывается, начиная улыбаться. Эрик улыбается тоже.

 

Чарльз лежит прямо на полу в пустом служебном ангаре. Над ним нет потолка — он открыл крышу, как при запуске. Эрик обязан скоро вернуться и рассказать всё так, чтобы Чарльз думал, будто сам был там. Чарльз не позволяет себе сомневаться.

Даже на чуть-чуть.


End file.
